


A Valentine's Day

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A 3x4x3 bit of One Shot fluff for V-day. Repost from FFN.





	A Valentine's Day

Ok in the other One Shot it was all about the Angel and the Demon well in this one it's all about the Silencer and the Noble Prince. I wanted to do one with each of the traditional pairings 1 and 2 come before 3 and 4 so their One Shot was posted first, whoa logic. Duo picking on Quatre is funny so why not lead with it right? This is not meant to be a deep fic so enjoy the funny stuff when it comes.

 **WarNinGs** : Holiday Fluff, OOCish, Plays with non-Japanese version of V-day, Just as pointless as the other one.

 **Aishi** **Say**

" _I'm still sorry but I'm still posting so how sorry am I?"_

Sorry, not sorry.

****VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV** **

"But Cat you _haaaaaaave_ to go!" Duo whined at his pale friend not the least bit happy with his negative answer.

Quatre sighed softly not entirely sure why Duo was pressing this, he had been relaxing when Duo had found him and began his many attempts of trying to get him to go to Earth, no to Trowa. "Duo, Trowa is trying to spend some time with his sister, who need I remind you, does not particularly like me." The blond sighed softly as he leaned back into his swivel chair while Duo leaned forward in the chair in front of his desk. "Going to see him no matter what the reason will only cause him problems, and I will _not_ do that to him," he crossed his arms stubbornly with his gentle features full of seriousness. The fact that he didn't really want Catherine to know how he felt about her brother didn't hurt either.

Duo pouted looking very much the spoiled child who was not getting his way, he wanted Quatre gone for two reasons. Reason one was Duo really did think this friend should go see his 'secret' crush but he also wanted to be alone with Heero. The fact that it was easier to get Wufei to do what he wanted then it was to get Quatre was frustrating, "Cat its Valentine's Day, you should spend it with Trowa...on Earth...which is far away."

Quatre sighed again, this was going to take a while, "Duo I can't. Trowa needs his space, and I will not go chasing after him like Relena used to do to Heero." He knew that was a tad rude to Relena but she had been a bit obsessive. He may be somewhat effeminate but he was not a female and there are some things only a female could get away with.

"Sure I get where you're coming from, that approach tends to scare anyone," Duo nodded admitting Quatre had sound logical reasons for wanting to stay but it made his job all the more challenging. ' _Damn it Cat! There's gotta be something that will get you to see things my way… Think you baka think!'_ "Cyclops does need his space, not that he's Wufei or anything," Duo smiled Wufei needed space and a smack in the head sometimes the loveable asshole, "I'm sure Red will keep all those _pretty_ single _love_ _struck_ girls away from him. After all there's nothing more dangerous then a _single_ _pretty_ girl who's _lonely…_ Red will be a busy girl." He toyed with the tip of his braid with seeming absence of mind, "Of course if she's busy keeping the horde away someone might...aw Hell Tro's a big boy with a gun I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Quatre frowned in thought, missing Duo's smile knowing he had won, "Duo he's not in the Sanq." He reminded his friend knowing the girls in the Sanq could be...clingy

Duo nodded, "Oh I know but girls _love_ fuzzy animals! I know Hilde wanted to play with that lion, she was crushed when she didn't get to," His voice was sympathetic to poor Hilde, knowing he had Quatre now. Lying was bad but to trick someone for their own good...well that's what confessions were for. Sooner or later Quatre would tell him or Trowa would but why not now?

"I would hate to leave you all alone. Heero is fishing up on Wing and Wufei's already gone," Quatre frowned still not sure why Wufei had left, perhaps he was afraid Duo would get caught up in the holiday spirit again, but so far he was as calm as he was outside of missions. "Won't you be bored with no one around?"

Duo smiled touched by Quatre's concern, he was always thinking of others sometimes so much he forgot about himself, "I'll be fine! I just got the newest FPS so I'll be shootin' shit for hours!" He laughed he like to use first person shooter games as practice and especially liked to play against the others though normally Trowa was the only one who obliged him, "I'll be just fine so go."

Quatre bit a pale lip, a nervous habit Duo swore he had learned from him, "But what if...?"

"Then at least you'll know. Quatre trust me on this, it's better to know then to keep hoping. It _is_ Trowa, so it's not like he'll rip you apart or anything. The worst he'll do is say he doesn't love you back," Duo assured him voice both serious and gentle.

Quatre nodded, "That's what I'm afraid of." He admitted head down hands folded in his lap. "I've caused him so much trouble and this will only upset Catherine, she's mad enough at me as it is."

"You won't be taking him away so she'll get over it. Are you really going to let some crazy lady beat you without a fight? Come on Quatre! You're a softy not a doormat," Duo shook his head, sometimes not wanting to hurt people causes more problems then people realize.

"Promise me something Duo?" Quatre asked still not looking up at his more confidant friend.

"Sure Cat, what is it?" Duo asked knowing Quatre never asked for something that he knew could not be done, it made it easy to promise the blond anything.

"Don't drive Heero insane while I'm gone, he's a little stressed right now,” Quatre answered looking up.

"I promise Cat, now go get your man!" Duo teased clapping his hands.

Quatre laughed at him wondering if Trowa realized Duo was constantly trying to set him up. If he did, he didn't seem to mind since he often spent time with Duo, driving Wufei insane trying to figuring out why Trowa would want to, "I'm going I'm going! Just be good."

"Arf, arf," Duo teased sitting up panting with his hands folded like paws.

Quatre patted his head, "Good boy," he teased back understanding Duo's ploy.

"Arf!" Duo barked happily before hugging his pale friend, hoping both their days went well.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Quatre sighed softly, he would have preferred to talk with Trowa at home where no one threw knives at you, but Duo was right, he needed to see him. He hated it when Trowa was on Earth, what if he decided to stay, or got hurt or worst? But he always came home, usually with a present for both Duo and himself. Duo liked to greet Trowa by playing the part of a little kid waiting for the present they always got when a parent came home from a trip, and they all found it amusing. Quatre just loved the sound of his friend's laughter and never felt jealous of Duo, since he knew there was nothing there but a good friendship.

' _I wonder where he could be…Should I try sensing him?'_ A loud happy roar caught his attention, ' _Or I could just follow the roars… Good idea'_ It did not take long to find the lion since he was very nonthreatening looking, and most people he passed were busy so no one tried to stop him. He stopped momentarily looking around to see if a certain red head was around but he did not see her so he relaxed a little. The pale blond ran forward when the lion knocked Trowa over long fangs around his arm only to stop when Trowa laughed at the beast. "Silly thing you do weigh a lot you know?" Trowa teased the lion huffed before licking his face like any dog might after it had floored it's master. The green eyed youth laughed again freezing when the lion turned growling a low warning growl. He looked up and just started at Quatre. "Cat!"

Quatre turned his focus from long teeth when he heard his nickname uttered in surprise, "Hello Trowa." Quatre greeted his partner nervously, "please don't be mad but I had to come see you...Are you mad?"

Trowa shook his head crouching down beside the angry lion with a hand in his mane, "Shh...it's all right boy he's a friend." Golden eyes turned to Trowa before he nuzzled him like a house cat confusing Quatre, large cats didn't come to mind when he thought of the word pet. "It's all right now he's just over-protective like Cathy," Trowa assured the nervous blond.

Quatre nodded, walking slowly up to his partner not wanting to alarm the lion, "You seem to have that affect on people," Quatre informed him thinking about how he could say the same thing about himself.

"Cathy says it's because I don't care what happens to me so everyone else has to for me. She worries too much sometimes but she is my sister," Trowa stood turning to face him, re-rolling the black sleeve the lion had loosened during his 'attack.' "Why are you here did something happen?" He asked concerned, not sure why else Quatre would have come without calling.

"No, Trowa, everything is fine," Quatre admitted softly, unsure how to explain himself or if it was a good idea in front of an over-protective lion. "Duo convinced me to come see you. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you," he bowed his head the last thing he wanted was to be a burden in any way.

"Duo huh? Look Cat it's not a problem but why didn't you call or something? I might have not even been here, and that might have caused problems," Trowa shook his head, hands slipping into his darker then normal jean pockets. "Cat come on look at me, you didn't do anything wrong."

Quatre looked up as asked just staring at Trowa for a moment, he had become so causal after the Eve War, with a lot work on Duo's part, he even started dressing casually as well. The blond had admitted to Duo a few times the tight jeans and lose shirts were well liked, getting laughs. "I didn't even think to call, I just..." He trailed off when Trowa walked up to him, "Trowa?"

Trowa frowned slightly, "What's bothering you Quatre?" He asked knowing when his partner was troubled he was not good at hiding how he felt especially not from his observant, over-thinking partner.

"It's nothing really," Quatre answered looking away slightly he was feeling nervous again.

"Don't lie to me you're not good at it. Come on Cat it's only me what is it?" Trowa asked concerned, it was never a good thing when he had to get Quatre to tell him something.

"Trowa...do you know what today is?" Quatre asked deciding he had to start somewhere.

"Yes, we Earthborn did invent most of the holidays you know," Trowa half teasingly reminded him, the others often forgot Zechs was not the only Gundam pilot not born on a colony.

"Do you know what it means?" Quatre figured he did since Trowa read a lot, Quatre sometimes wondered if he had read more then Wufei.

"Of course, Saint Valentine was used by the Catholic church to replace the Roman god of the flocks, Lupercus, who was already associated with the month of February since teenagers gathered to pick a random lover for the year in his name. The church wanted a man associated with wholesome marriage rather then a god to be revered so they created Valentine's Day." Trowa snorted, "I guess it worked out for them some what."

"How do you know all of that? I mean you aren't Catholic so...?" Quatre trailed off he had never thought about why it was celebrated really, like most holidays it just was just marked the calendar.

"True, but many holidays have interesting histories. Now back to my original question why are you here?" Trowa repeated, Quatre had said nothing was wrong but he had his doubts.

Quatre bit his pale lip, he could hide nothing from Trowa, yet Trowa could hide anything from him, it was really an unfair advantage. "I only came to see you Trowa," He admitted it was best to just come out and say it.

"You came to see me?" Trowa asked sounding a little surprised but hiding most of it. Quatre nodded looking up at him, "Why? I'm coming home soon so...?" Trowa trailed off frowning.

Quatre reached up turning Trowa's face with no resistance to face his own, "Why do you think I came to see you Trowa?" He asked softly Trowa was logical so let him use logic.

Trowa frowned, "Why are you playing games with me, Quatre?" He asked used to playing games with Duo, not Quatre.

"I'm not Trowa, I only want to know," Quatre answered not liking being frowned at so much, if it was Trowa's confused frown rather then his annoyed one.

"Know what?" Trowa demanded softly, blinking when Quatre took his wrists pulling his hands form his pockets, "Quatre?"

"I want to know how you feel about me Trowa. How deeply you really care? Do you love me Trowa?" Quatre asked looking up squeezing Trowa's hands.

"Do I love you?" Trowa repeated confused.

"Yes, Are you Trowa, Nanashi, or whoever you are in love with me? Because I am in love with you," Quatre confessed watching those gorgeous eyes he had come to love widen before he stepped back, his hands slipping from his own paler ones. "Trowa?" He asked unsure, worried he had possibly brought back something painful from the other's violent past.

"Quatre I..." Trowa looked away unsure and unable to stand that pleading hurt gaze.

Quatre walked up to him, gently reaching up and turning Trowa's face to him again, "I understand you're confused but you don't have to turn from me." He gently stroked Trowa's cheek watching his closed eyes open as he removed his fingers, "I came here to tell you once and for all how I feel. Please tell me Trowa, and be as honest as always, do you love me?"

"You taught me what love is Quatre, how could I not?" Trowa answered with a tender smile, "But I have never been in love, I am not sure what it feels like."

Soft aqua eyes blinked, Quatre hadn't even considered that. "Trowa do you trust me?" Quatre asked knowing it was a stupid question only those he trusted knew his smile.

"With my life...why?" Trowa asked confused but willing to go with it.

Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, kissing him softly surprising him, "If you enjoyed that then you love me." The blond informed his taller partner, it was a test Duo had told him about but had he been right?

"And if not?" Trowa asked softly remaining still.

"Then you are just my friend...a very close friend but still just a friend," Quatre answered not surprised by the question, he had asked the same thing of Duo.

"That would make sense," Trowa admitted absently, "If I said no it wouldn't change anything between us, would it?"

Quatre shook his head, nothing would change how he felt, friendship could still become love, "No, Trowa I will always be your friend so tell me the truth." Trowa nodded silent for a moment before leaning down kissing Quatre and holding him close. Quatre was startled for a moment but soon relaxed, gripping Trowa's lose shirt moaning softly when Trowa gently pushed him away. "Trowa!" He demanded confused and a little hurt.

"He needs to go back into his cage, it's nothing personal," Trowa assured him stepping away from Quatre snapping his fingers at the lion who obediently got back into his cage earning an ear scratch, "There's a good boy."

Quatre smiled as he walked up to Trowa hugging his waist, cheek on his shoulder, "So how much trouble will you be in?"

"I'm going to tell her once I'm home with you, she does have a great right hook," Trowa answered. She just might deck him again for this but he would have to tell her sometime.

"Oh...Trowa come with me?" Quatre asked chin on his shoulder.

Trowa turned to look at him frowning slightly in thought, "Where to Cat?"

"Oh just out to lunch. We need to talk and it's...safer away from here," Quatre answered smiling things had all worked out better then he had hoped.

"You'll get no arguments there," Trowa agreed nodding not wanting Catherine to find Quatre there.

"Trowa? Where are you?" Catherine called suddenly.

Trowa took Quatre's hand, "Let's go, now is _really_ not the time." Quatre nodded as he followed Trowa, who was smiling back when Quatre smiled at him. Today had been a good day and it was not over just yet.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

If you want more Yaoi, Gundam Wing or otherwise, then you'll just have to come to my account. I am sure there is something there that could be worth a read or two. Well off to work on updates now so see you again sometime I hope.

 


End file.
